Windows are typically installed in buildings to allow daylight into a building and/or to allow people within a building to see outside the building. Additionally, windows may often be opened to allow the flow of air into and out of a building. In order to prevent undesirable things, such as insects and debris, from entering a building through an open window, a screen may be secured across the window opening. Unfortunately, the screen and the structure associated with the screen often detract from the view through the window, as well as the aesthetic appearance of the window itself. Accordingly, a need exists for a window screen and associated structure that are aesthetically pleasing and detract as little as possible from the view through a window to which it is attached.
Another shortcoming of many currently available window screens is the manner in which they are secured to a window. Some latching mechanisms are relatively complicated and thus, can be difficult to operate and/or susceptible to deterioration and failure. Some latching mechanisms do not provide a clear indication of when the screen is safely secured relative to a window. Thus, a need exists for a window screen and associated structure that are easy to operate and reliable in use.
Although screens are designed to allow the passage of air, the mesh of a screen nonetheless offers resistance to wind that can result in signicant wind loads on the screen. In addition to catastrophic failure of the screen, such wind loads can cause more subtle damage to some conventional screens by causing the screens to bow inward and thereby creating gaps along the sides of the screen not positively secured relative to the window frame. Accordingly, there also exists a need for a window screen and associated structure capable of withstanding significant wind loads.
In providing a window screen that addressed the foregoing needs in a single embodiment, one would also desire a window screen that is inexpensive to manufacture and requires minimal structure on the window frame for purposes of securing the screen thereto.